


里程碑

by OnigiriFantuan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnigiriFantuan/pseuds/OnigiriFantuan
Summary: 影山花了很久才把这句日向总能很轻松说出的话说出口。或者又是——有五次影山没能回答“我爱你”，但有一次他说出口了。





	里程碑

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Milestones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351639) by [tsunderei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderei/pseuds/tsunderei). 

> 原作很甜！老夫老妻相处模式很动人~

这是另一个里程碑，开始同居。

他们东京的公寓相当小而简单，没什么华丽或者昂贵的装饰，但仍然十分不错。地理位置很方便，所在区域也很安全，面积对于两个人来说意外的足够，他们还有一个小阳台。最重要的是，这是他们的。这间公寓反映出他们处于职业生涯的崭新开端，这是一个起跑点，但并不是什么最低点。

“我们要成为球场上的明星才能住得起豪华公寓！”日向总是这么告诉他，相当的乐观，双臂夸张地挥舞来描述他想要的那件公寓，“我们首先要赢得奥运金牌！”

有金牌或者没有金牌，影山觉得这样的公寓永远不可能。但做白日梦是可以的，日向的乐观有时非常有烦人的感染力，就像他活跃耀眼的个性，影山有时会发现他也被诱导着进入这些不切实际的白日梦。另外，尝试和日向隔绝是不可能的，毕竟阳光总会找到裂缝穿过来。

“呆子”，他在半清醒状态下嘟囔，他的四肢由于清晨的困倦而十分沉重，他的大脑仍然停留在一个在星空下打排球的梦。

他转了个身，在听到卫生间有窸窸窣窣的声音的时候模糊地意识到日向那一侧的床空了。影山无力地笑了笑，再一次陷在睡梦中。

从高中以来他在日向身边醒来许多次了，其中包括在对方狭小的床上和在集训营里四肢纠缠。但自从他们开始住在一起，早上起床和以往感觉不同了。这些天影山醒来后都觉得很平静，哪怕在繁忙的联赛中或有重大比赛的日子里他仍然起床后感觉很平静。这并不是注意力集中或是好好休息过后的平静，也不是暴风雨来临前的平静（译：我想到了日向说过的“稳重影山”）。这是一种满足，一种快乐所带来的平静。而这些是可以持续的。

或许要过一段时间才能习惯这种感觉良好的早晨，但是这没关系。他们的关系总是渐进着发展的。从一开始就是一步一步变得亲密的，稳定的从一个阶段过渡到下一个阶段。他们几乎没有过一个恰当的表白，除了在刚认识到对对方有感觉，并且认识到这不只是竞争关系或友情之前有一段时间很困惑（还带一点儿愚蠢）。当然，他们的关系也并不是一帆风顺的。他们也会时不时有点磕绊。他们不得不处理顾虑和争吵，但他们总会最终和好并一起向前。他们从针锋相对的敌人变成了不得不合作的伙伴，又进一步开始尝试做朋友，然后变成最好的朋友，再从最好的朋友变成男朋友。现在他们是一起生活，一起打排球的情侣。这是很大的一步。影山从来没有和别人如此亲密过，不过他觉得他们仍然在变得更亲密。

“飞雄！”

他在舒服的睡梦中被日向全速冲上床的动作惊醒，床垫猛地震了一下。他甚至来不及生气就被一双温暖的手摇晃着肩膀，还带一点儿旋转。他抗拒地睁开眼睛，模糊地看到日向期待的脸出现在他的上方。

“快点儿，贪睡虫！”他唠叨着，带着兴奋，“快起床，快起床！”

“……你为什么穿着跑步的衣服？现在——”影山停下瞄了一眼闹钟然后抱怨道，“——现在还不到六点！而且是周日！该死，你个呆子。”

“所以？”日向挑起眉毛，“我现在明显是想要去跑步。“

”那就去吧，我不在乎。“

“撒谎，你明明在乎的。”日向撅了噘嘴，抱起双臂，“你要和我一起来。“

“为什么？“

日向跪坐在自己的脚踝上，交叉着双臂，严厉地看着他。“因为现在是春天，天气非常好，而且是我们搬到这里三个月以来第一天休息……三个月了！我迫不及待的想看看周边环境了，你不想么？“

”你好烦，我困死了。“影山在枕头里嘟囔，“为什么我们不能晚点儿去？周边环境到了九点也不会变的。“

”但是它们不会不一样的，这个才是重点！现在是最好的跑步时间，因为有完美的温度，完美的人流量，和完美时间点。你就想一下，空气凉爽而清新！如果我们跑回家时在一个面包店停下，所有点心都是刚做好的！而且现在在外面的人都是晨跑的和遛狗的，我们没准还能揉一揉！“

”你想揉一揉晨跑的人？“影山偷笑。

”是狗啦，你个混蛋！哦，如果你想我们还可以看日出！多完美！“

”不要，你知道你在胡扯。九点很完美，因为离现在还有三个小时。“  
”你个呆子，“日向夸张地抱怨道，“你过去不会放过任何一个尝试击败我的机会。“

”我没有放弃，“影山奸笑，“只是推迟一下。“

影山一把抓住他，拉进怀里。日向惊叫一声被影山的胳膊封在怀里，丧失了反击能力。他挣扎和生气地抗议了一会儿，但很快放弃了，发出了一声本来应该是恼火的轻哼。索性他像猫一样卧在影山身上，嘟囔着他真是个傻瓜。

影山只是微笑着把他抱得更紧了。他不能自已的把日向看做一个小孩子，哪怕他已经是个成年人了。当然自从十几岁以来他长大了，身材变得更结实强健，或许他不再像原来那么小只——但和影山相比他永远很小只。在他的眼里他永远是一个阳光的，有活力的，吵闹的集合体，一个容易拥在怀里，像为他的胳膊量身定做的人。影山很爱这一点。

”今天我们休假，我想睡觉。“他说道，脸颊贴着日向的头顶，”并且你要就在我身边直到我决定起床。“

”你太小气和傻气了，“日向在他的颈弯中嘟囔，“但我仍然爱你，爱信不信。“

影山犹豫了一下然后嗯了一声并点点头，他知道日向已经习惯他这么做了。这并不是说他没有这样的感觉。没有任何的单方面或者不忠诚。他只是不知道要怎么把这些字说出口，或者在嘴边的时候如何吐出来。日向总是能自在地真心地说出口，一天能说好几次，有时是一句不假思索的评论，或在一句很平凡的话后面说出口。

“我爱你，飞雄“

影山就完全不同。他做不到。这些音节最终只会变成舌尖别扭地一颤。他不能解释这为什么会发生，但他知道他大多数时间都口齿不清。他最不希望这些充满感情的字不小心听上去像假的，意义不明的口吃。影山是个完美主义者，并且神经质。

他在过去几年里在关于日向这方面达成了许多个人里程碑。他从用他的姓变成了用他的名字，从粗暴地抓着他变成了拥抱他，从推搡变成交叉的手指，从叫他“呆子“变成……好吧，他仍然叫他”呆子“。他仍然和他比赛，仍然抓住他的头，仍然和他打架——但大多数时间是出于喜爱。影山继续做着他总是做的事，只是带着更多温柔，更大的微笑，和更放松的大笑。

没有一件事，也除了所有事，都变了。

他抓日向更紧了，日向已经睡过去了。影山真的很爱他。他真的非常爱他——只是还没告诉他。这是一个他自己迟早要跨越的里程碑。

**

夏季刚刚开始，但日向身上已经出现了晒黑的分界线。影山总是小题大做地让他涂防晒和带着遮阳伞，但不管他怎么做日向总是先被晒黑。只过了几天他的皮肤就带着淡金色的光泽，让他柑橘色的发色更突出也自然地凸显了他鼻子上的雀斑。这真的太吸引人了，这也是影山夏天最喜欢的事物之一。

今天又是在海滩上度过的漫长的一天。当一些他们俱乐部的队友终于出现，他们的注意力很快从游泳变到了排球。虽然打起来很有趣，影山还是觉得晚上终于躺在床上很开心。他叹了口气，踢开身上的毯子，开始刷着他的ins等着日向用完洗手间。空调努力隔开海湾的热浪和潮湿传来的嗡嗡声刚刚能盖住远处城市传来的枯燥的轰鸣。夏天的燥热不管怎么样还是能挤进他们的卧室，让被子变得很闷。

影山继续无意识地向下滑动屏幕，直到他认出了屏幕上他自己的脸。他皱眉，并且很疑惑。毫无疑问这张预览图是他，定格在了他们之前打沙滩排球比赛的一个不怎么美观的瞬间。这不是他而是日向发的，看来他找到机会把那些拍下来了。这个小视频只有几秒长，但已经有相当多的赞和评论了。影山抗拒地点开播放，他觉得这应该不是什么夸赞他的视频。

”这是飞雄，“日向的声音很小，接着当影山在沙子上滑倒时他发出幸灾乐祸的笑声，他摔了一个四脚朝天。“看看他现在的样子，我的天啊！“接着是个短暂的停顿，然后当他在尝试救球导致肚子着地时更大的笑声传来。“球场上的羚羊，但却是沙滩上的大象，你们能相信嘛？他完全不行，我爱他。”

视频在这里结束，他的耳朵因为尴尬而热得通红。影山重放了几遍，不是为了看而是为了多听几遍日向的声音。他在听到他说“我爱他“时心跳漏了一拍。他可能是为了搞笑，但仍然听上去充满爱意和快乐，哪怕在镜头背后也能轻松知道他笑得很开心。

影山犹豫一下，思考了几秒要不要毫不在意地在评论中留下“我也爱你“，不添加emoji或其他，但仅仅是想象就让他肚子一绞。接着想到他并不真的想在社交媒体或者所有人能看见的地方第一次说这句话。这肯定不是他的风格，这会看起来像他根本不在乎这些。他憋出一声低吼，对他自己的焦虑很恼怒。为什么他就不能把这句话说出口？这毕竟是对日向说，一个他真的爱着的人。他让一个问题无中生有。

最后他只是点了一下“我喜欢“的心，打出了一行不痛不痒的嘲讽，然后就这样了。当日向从卫生间出来时他的耳朵仍然热着。

“我都不知道你在拍我”，他嘟囔着，“然后你还把它发在网上。”

“嗯？哦，那个啊。”日向咯咯笑着爬上床。“好啦，你就承认这很搞笑吧！我都不知道今天你吃沙子了多少次，看起来真像个傻子。当然我要拍下来了！”

“你身上发生了什么？你以前很可爱的。”

“以前？那我现在怎么样了？”

“一个呆子。”

日向酣畅地笑着然后和他撞撞肩。“这有什么新鲜的？下次要更好点儿，傻子。”

影山有点儿生气，虽然他并不觉得自己真的被冒犯了。他不想承认和他的高中恋人在一起毫无疑问地让他变得温柔和厚道了。他知道从他们相遇的那一刻起他就被日向牵着走。有时会让他想一下在遥远的未来，当他老了头发花白的时候。到那时他或许会少一点被这个有致命吸引力的漩涡吸引，只是有可能。

他瞟了一眼日向，他正忙于浏览自己的社交网络。他穿着一件高中的旧T恤，那件带着春高吉祥物的。经过多次洗涤它已经褪色了，图案已经变得破碎而模糊，领口也有很多松掉的线头。他应该早就把它扔掉了，但现在这是他最喜欢的睡衣，哪怕它有一点儿小了却仍然合身的让人吃惊。影山因为太难为情而拒绝承认只看见他穿这件衣服就让他心神动摇。

他的心霎时间被爱意充满，这个感觉太强烈，他几乎都要把那几个字脱口而出。他在最后关头改了主意，并伸出手把日向的脸转向自己，在他唇上盖下一个吻。他最开始只想轻轻啄一下，一个简单的晚安吻，但马上这个变成了一个又深且持久的吻，让日向从喉咙后方发出小小的急切的一声。当他终于撤开，玫瑰色的红晕已经在他的鼻尖散开。

日向盯着他，惊讶又惊喜，双唇微张。接着慢慢地，一直维持着对视，他抓住影山的手腕一路滑到他的腰间，把他的手掌按在他撩起的上衣露出的皮肤上。他难以置信的温暖，阳光照过产生的光泽和他短裤下隐隐约约的白皙皮肤形成了鲜明对比。

“再来一次，”他低声说，接着更小声地说，“请”，这个字刚刚说出口影山就用一个猛烈地，饥渴地吻盖住了。

在过去，他从来不会有意识的控制情绪。他过去在察言观色方面十分糟糕，所以有些玩笑完全不过脑子。在这个之上他并不总能意识到有些他说出的话对别人来说很粗鲁和不舒服。但是日向，他的感情很丰富和细腻，教会了他如何处事。影山现在与人交往好多了，至少对于大多数人，但只有一个人和他完全合拍，一个人和他的波长完全同步，就是日向。和他在一起，一直近距离看着他教会了影山关于他的许多事。其中一件就是他总是很直率且诚恳，无论说还是做。他几乎不说谎。

然后日向和他现在在一起；这个人没耐心的拉扯开衣服，这个人在他慢慢做准备时语无伦次地喋喋不休，这个人跪坐着对他的每次冲撞都大声回应——这个日向也绝对没在撒谎。

影山也绝不会怀疑眼前的样子——日向的双手攥着床单，他的湿发在他的颈背打着卷儿，他脊柱的漂亮的曲线，他傻傻的T恤在双臂下卷起加紧，他颤抖的大腿，臀上的红痕，这是影山的手留下来痕迹。他发出的声音，他迎合他的动作，他向下抚摸自己的样子，他越过肩膀向后看向他的眼神，微闭的眼帘下蜜糖棕的眼睛，他咬着下唇的牙齿。他的现在和他的过去都被浓缩在这个时刻——怎么会有人怀疑这些？

我爱你，影山想到，在脑海中默默地重复这几个字一遍又一遍直到日向突然用这个同样的短句回应他，就像他能读心一样。

“飞雄——”他喘息着，声音中有一丝紧张，几乎带点儿淫荡。“飞雄，我爱你……”

影山同样知道这不是谎话。他靠向他，把他火热的胸膛抵在他的背上，他的手紧紧地裹着他的腰。他的嘴唇划过日向的耳廓，呼吸急促，他几乎要把那句话说出来了，并且已经做好了心理准备。但下一瞬间他射出来了，脑中的一切暂时都被抹去了。当影山再次觉得意识回归的时候他已经完全失了神。他能想起来的只是日向在他身下颤抖的身体和他想拥有他的欲望，所以这就是他做的事——他用胳膊环绕着他松软的肢体，无视了他们之间的灼热和粘腻，把他拉近。

日向带着红晕的脸颊和心满意足的眼神是完美的，他的头发蓬乱，他的雀斑像一片小星系连接起他小巧的鼻子和翘起的嘴唇。他这样看起来很诱人，影山猜他仍然有时间说些什么，一些关于他有多爱这些雀斑和嘴唇的话，一些他有多爱他的话。但他只是闭上了眼睛，当疲累席卷而来的时候他知道他什么都说不出来了。

当影山彻底睡过去以前他模糊地在他男朋友额头上吻了一下，轻声说“晚安”，但他只能以一个满足的，充满困意的哈欠回复他。

**  
Aug 7

大多数情况下，影山的噩梦已经成为了过去时。他曾经在初中的时候经常做噩梦，但在来到乌野之后他的睡眠逐渐好转。排球也变成了让他享受的事，不只是一种需要征服和登顶的体育运动；它重新变得有趣了。找到有归属感的地方，可依靠的队伍，在乎的朋友，爱的人是很重要的。成长的过程可能有时很艰难，但找到幸福的方法会让路途通顺很多。

现在他会像其他人一样做些光怪陆离的，无意识的梦，只是潜意识的整理最近的想法和事件。只不过是大脑的正常运转之一。但偶尔影山还是会有噩梦，每次发生的时候日向都是梦境的中心。他并不想过多的去担心，因为这些真的只是不会有实际伤害的梦，与暴力和伤害完全无关，但他绝对不想日向与这些有关。

影山辗转反侧，完全不知道他应该怎么处理现在面对的不安。他呼吸用力且急促，与周围环境相比他的肢体移动缓慢，好像他与世界脱节。他跑啊跑，跑啊跑，这种感觉强迫他相信现在这无尽的恐怖是真的。

一只无形的手突然凭空出现，落在了他的肩膀上，用力的摇晃他，他在纯粹的恐惧中绻在一起，本能的拍打想赶走那只手。直到他的耳朵听到了声音，他才意识到他已经醒了，他的梦魇缓慢逐渐变幻成一间漆黑的卧室。

“冷静下来吧，”耳边的声音低语，充满恼火和关切，“那是我啊，你个大傻瓜。”

他被被子缠绕，浑身被冷汗浸湿，影山环顾四周去找寻熟悉声音的方向。他在浓厚的暗夜里寻找，直到看到日向头部的模糊轮廓，他终于能聚焦在这双睁大的，担心的眼睛上。

“嘿，”日向安慰道，并笑了笑，抚开影山脸上的湿发。“你现在很好。你刚才只不过做了噩梦，但现在没事了，你很安全。”

影山吐出一口气，放松下来，他万分感激周围踏实的环境和男友的出现。他可以感受到最后一丝残留的恐惧消失无踪，只留下了一后背的汗和相当一部分的窘迫。

“对不起把你弄醒了，”他嘟囔着，伸出手轻握一下日向的手，“我很好。回去睡吧。”

“这是关于什么的？”

“嗯？”

“你的梦。你还记得这是关于什么的么？”日向犹豫了一下，他的手指慢慢地拢着影山的头发。“你，嗯……，你叫了我名字好几次。”

房间安静下来，只有滂沱的秋雨敲打在窗户上的声音。影山盯着窗户上形成的细小水流，它的表面被街灯映得淡淡发光。

在他们两个之中日向是睡觉更多动的那一个。影山和他正相反，他通常睡得像个木桩。他几乎不动，除非被逼无奈又不肯说话的时候——但这明显和做噩梦的时候表现不同。他怀疑了好一阵子他是不是会说梦话，但日向一直没提过，直到现在。

“你不想说的话没关系，”他急忙加上，他的手落在他肩膀上，“这取决于你，但你知道你可以信任我。这都不用说。”

影山并不是真的想谈论这些，并不。这有些尴尬和不安，却最终不是什么大事。但他不可避免地激起了日向的好奇心。由于这一点，他似乎给了他了解的权利。另外，这是真的，他绝对可以信任他。没有其他人比日向更值得信赖。虽然他有时能气死人，但他从来没有真的越过那条线。哪怕在高中的时候他那些嘲讽从来没有很过分或者伤人；他从来不会在最脆弱的地方捅刀子。影山仍然清晰地记得在初中的名声影响自己的时候日向是如何回应的，并且他是如何决定要无论如何百分之百信任他的。他从来没有依据他过去的表现和“国王”的绰号来衡量他。影山当时十五岁大，已经被一整支队伍彻底遗弃了，但在那时他获得了他最需要的一件宝物。可能他那时已经有点儿爱上他了。这点不会改变。

在最后他无声地叹了口气，点点头。“我梦到我在寻找，”他说，“找你”。

“为什么？”日向柔声问。

“怎么说呢……我们即将打一场很重要的比赛，你没有出现，所以我出去找你了。起初我觉得你只是迟到了，但其他人说我们并没有缺少任何队员，我不应该继续找下去了。他们甚至不知道你是谁。我尝试说服他们但他们不听，他们只是我我疯了。这听起来挺傻的但在那时那刻一切都那么真实，并且……这真的吓到我了。我知道我就算回家也只是一个空的公寓，我不能再见到你了，因为……你一开始就是不存在的。”

日向的手再次动起来，向下滑动托起他的臂膀。“总是这个梦么？”

“并不是……但总是在相同的事件中徘徊，牵扯到你离开或消失或——”影山很不想说，所以他的声音低不可闻，“——根本不存在。”

日向深思熟虑地点点头，在半黑暗中向他眨了眨眼。他们无声地靠近彼此，他的手臂环绕着他的肩膀，把他环绕进一个拥抱。影山没有任何抱怨的任他行动。他抱住日向的腰，深深呼吸着他皮肤上的柑橘气味。

“我理解这些噩梦对你来说很糟糕，”日向过了一会儿说道，把下巴搁在影山头顶。“我也很不想看到你这样，所以很庆幸你并没有经常做这些梦。但……也许这些梦根本没那么糟糕。”

影山蹙眉，“什么意思？”

“我不知道，好像这样，也许你有时会梦到最糟糕的场景只是因为你害怕失去我？这肯定意味着我们很亲近，对吧，像你会无理由的做关于我的这些梦？然而这是一件好事，因为我们知道这些梦魇不是根据根据任何现实发生的事。我的意思是，我绝对仍然在这里，而且我绝对不会离开你，所以……这不会那么糟糕。这么说有点儿道理么？”

“这就是你让我走出那些蠢梦的方式……？说着一些过度解读的话。”

“嘿！”日向突然愤怒地说，锤向他的身侧。“我在尽我最大努力安慰你！那请原谅我对这事保持乐观！”

“对不起，对不起，我开玩笑的。”影山咯咯直笑，被逗乐了，“你说的有点儿在理。”

说实话，日向并不只是有点儿在理。他正中靶心。听到这些话让影山意识到这些梦听上去有多糟糕。这些梦魇让他像挣扎在各种关于他们之间的感情没解决的疑问和焦虑中，而实际上他并没有。他很幸福。这些梦只是他笨拙的，忧心的本能的产物，仅此而已。

“翔阳，我……”他停顿了一下，额头抵在日向的胸口。“这并不是我不信任你或其他怎样，我希望你知道这点。这段感情就是……这真的很好，你知道么？我觉得很幸运。除了排球，这是降临在我身上的最好的事了。所以我觉得……我觉得害怕失去这些很自然。”

日向沉默了好一会儿。影山只能感受到自己胸膛的起伏，他的胳膊紧拥着他肩膀的安定和温暖。终于他开始大笑，最开始无声地憋在胸口，最终变成明亮的，跳跃的音符直击影山的心房。

“你太傻了，飞雄，真的没救了。”他开玩笑地说，声音中充满笑意。“严肃地讲，我真的明白。我知道你什么意思，说实话我有时和你感觉相同。但我向你保证我哪里都不去。我爱你，并且你知道的。”

影山勉强压住叹气。他真的知道这些。他知道他有同样的感受也知道现在是合适的时间对他说同样的三个字。或许这甚至会终止他的梦魇。但像往常一样，他没有。闭嘴不回应，这成为了一个让他内疚的日常。作为替代，他无视了他这些糟透的想法，歪头在日向的锁骨处落下一个吻。

“回去睡吧，”他呢喃着，希望这样拥抱着他能足够让他的感受传递过去。“我们明天要早起的。”

（译：这章意识流的太难翻译了，我祭出了准备GRE的Merriam-Webster来理解微妙的词义，啊，年龄暴露了）

**

这完全不是秘密，他们在一起的生活充满了鸡毛蒜皮，无意义的争吵。这是从高中开始的他们恋情的标志之一，这些日常的摩擦在外人看来很没必要，但在他们朋友看来很有趣。争吵消失和产生同样快，像小簇的火苗，并且它们并不会伤害或改变什么。像他们一样无伤的争斗是一门艺术——但这并不意味着他们愚蠢的斗嘴从不会变成完全爆发的战争。

在经过了一天漫长的练习后（已经连续五天了）他们在静立在门前，日向慢慢地开始翻口袋。起初他有点儿犹豫，每个口袋都拍了一下，疑惑地皱了皱眉头。接着他重复上述动作，他的表情随着手的动作变得越来越恐慌。

“你在做什么？”

“我……”日向吞了口口水，仍然拍着他的夹克，“我找不到我的钥匙了。”

影山等着他，“你TM的现在是认真的么？”

他们花了一会儿工夫来翻找所有口袋，不放过包中的每个狭缝和夹层，但很快他们明白损失已经发生了。日向已经把大门钥匙搞丢了。

“我的天啊，飞雄，对不起！”他无助的哽咽着，再一次打开他的包。“我确定当我离开体育场的时候它还在的！或许在我们跑着追地铁的时候它从我口袋里掉出来了……额，这太蠢了……”

影山闭上眼睛，通过鼻子做了一个深呼吸，尝试保持冷静并且不让他暴揍日向。他说实话现在并不想听任何借口或者道歉。今天很累人，他除了埋进床里什么都不想做。但知道他被卡在这里，离卧室只有几米远，足够让事态失控。

“随便吧，”他出离愤怒，拿出了手机。

现在是工作日的深夜，房东对于接影山电话的开心程度和影山打给他时的一样，绝对是零。在他暴戾地告知他们还需要再等四十五分钟时情况没有任何好转，而且意味着在自己家门口，在深秋的冷风中，可疑地游荡四十五分钟。终于房东到了，给他们打开了门。他们又花了五分钟来鞠躬道歉，并且做了很多承诺来弥补损失，包括自己掏腰包换锁。这是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。只剩他们两人的时候，影山已经到了疲倦和暴怒的边缘。

他把自己的包扔在门厅并且狠狠地跺脚走进公寓，无目标的打开冰箱门又关上，什么都没拿。

“你疯了么？”日向问，不知何故这听起来更像是质问而不是疑问。

“我没有，”影山嘟囔着，知道这听起来并不让人信服。他转身面对他。“但你时不时用下你的脑子还是有好处的。你没有那么愚蠢。”

一瞬间的内疚闪过，日向的表情变成了盛怒。“我已经说过我错了！”他愤怒地回应。“你还要听多少遍？我可以自己掏钱来换锁，如果你在意的是这个——”

“不是这一点！”影山咬牙切齿。“我的问题是你在没理由当傻子的时候当傻子！并且每次你都拉我垫背！或许你应该在毛躁做事之前停下来想一下，这不是个好主意么？”

“你不需要这么愤怒，这只是个意外。”日向噘嘴，双臂倔强地交叉在胸前。“另外，我不是唯一一个住在这里并有钥匙的！如果你不相信我，不妨带你自己的。”

“你说过我不需要带自己的钥匙因为你说你会带！当然我会相信你了啊，翔阳，你是我的男朋友！我还能做什么？”

日向的眉头皱得更紧了。“这并不是一件大事，不是么？如果新的锁不上问题，而且你仍然相信我，那你为什么还在吼？像，额，这真的是由于我的愚蠢但我说过我很抱歉。接受道歉或者闭嘴！”

影山张开嘴想还击但改变了主意。说实话他并不确定他为什么要大喊大叫。他知道这是怎么开始的，但途中失去了控制。虽然非常不情愿，日向是对的；这并不是一件太大的事。发生的已经发生了，多想也没有用，但这并没有让他的疲惫或者愤怒减少。

“你可以睡床上，”他简略地说，“我会睡在沙发上。”

“好吧，”日向谩骂着，“您请自便。”

沙发并不是一个睡觉很舒服的地方，主要因为影山太高了。除了他的身高，他通常能在各种地方睡着，无所谓姿势多别扭。但这次他清醒地感受到扶手梗着他的脖子，他的腿在边缘无支撑地晃动。他躺在那里翻来覆去了一会儿，听着冰箱压缩机的嗡嗡声和内置温度计自动调节的滴答声。他尝试在厨房电器的蜂鸣声和城市的喧嚣声中制造出其他声音，特别是卧室传来的噪音，但只有一片寂静。

影山在脑中回放了一下刚才的争吵。他并不是真的生气了。他只是很恼怒和精疲力竭，这个组合在一起吃掉了他大部分耐心。当他的脾气像这样被点着的时候总会消下去的很快，他并不会像他再小几岁时那样阴沉或生闷气。但他快速消除的脾气并没有给他一个借口来像他之前那么做。和日向毛躁的做事一样，影山有时会说不经过大脑的话。这次他后悔让事态升级。哪里的人们都会丢钥匙。这不方便，但并不是什么值得沮丧的。更糟糕的事都发生过。

又经过几秒思考，他叹了叹气并从沙发上起身。这样他不可能会睡着，并且他觉得对不起日向。以互相生气来结束这一天且把负能量带入下一天并不好。最好现在就道歉，并在早上重新开始。

影山抻了个懒腰，拖着身体到卧室。他到了门边，当发现有人撞向自己的时候几乎被吓死了。

“什么——？翔阳——？”

“飞雄！！”，日向颤抖着呼气，并绊了一脚后退一步，看起来像影山一样震惊。“天啊你吓到我了！什么——你想去哪？”

“我在去卧室的路上，很明显。”他犹豫道。“我的意思是找你，然后……，然后道歉。”

“哦！”日向眨眨眼，他惊喜的表情在月光下隐约可见。“我，额，也是一样，说实话。我睡不着，并且感觉很愧疚，所以……”他尴尬地揉搓着自己后脖颈。“我真的很抱歉。这最开始就是我的错，是我弄丢了要是。我不应该在这点上争论的。”

影山摇了摇头，“不，是我让事态升级的，我本不应该这么做。对不起。我不是故意要当个混蛋的。”

日向盯着他一会儿，然后踮起脚尖用手臂环着影山的脖子。影山弯腰，也用臂膀拥着他，当他再次站直的时候日向也随之起身。最后他挂在他身上像一只考拉，他的腿紧紧地缠着他的腰。

“所以我们都很抱歉喽？”他在他耳边呢喃，“我们现在能忘了这件事么？”

影山咧嘴一笑，“好，我觉得我们扯平了。”

他抱着大笑的日向穿过房间，把他安顿在床上，轻轻地吻他同时半推半挠地让他躺好。当在被子里躺好后他把一个咯咯笑，四肢乱动的日向圈在胳膊里，又亲了亲他，感到了解脱。

在深处他知道他们最终会用互相道歉的方式解决问题——他们总是这样。他们太在乎对方了，相比于自己的自尊。他很开心他们是这样的。他们在事情上总有分歧，半认真的嘲讽每天都发生，但每次这个变严重时总会有一些担忧和不安。真正的争斗总是不愉快的，影山也很害怕。这些令人心碎，这些杀伤力十足。到目前为止这只在他们身上发生过几次，但每次都造成了同等伤害。他们很可能未来还会面对这些，每段感情都有各自的障碍和糟糕的时段，他并不期待。至少他可以确定他们不会因为一些蠢事像丢钥匙而决裂。他们可比这个要坚固多了。

“飞雄？”日向温柔地叫着他的名字，用一个小小的叹息把他从思绪中拉回，“我爱你。”

影山犹豫了一会儿，咬着嘴唇，在他回答以前在日向的发旋处按下一个吻。他闭上眼睛，呼吸着他向日葵和叶子洗发露的香气，说服自己当他终于向他说出口的时候他会更坚决。

*****

影山并不真的想在宫城呆整个周末，但他的母亲圣诞节前来电话告知他的奶奶最近跌倒导致踝骨骨折。去短暂的拜访一下是唯一合适的行为。

“你的家族并不大，”日向指出，“而你是她唯一的孙子，对不对？当然你该去了。”

“我们那周末没有任何预定安排，”影山翻了翻他们的日历，“就和我一起来吧。”

日向摇摇头。“不行，这样太莽撞了。”

“为什么？我奶奶很喜欢你的。”

“即便如此，我不能这么直接闯过去去见一个生病的人。”他抬起头看着他，扬起一个明亮的微笑。“别担心我，去看看你的奶奶吧，我相信她看到你会非常高兴的！”

所以影山周五晚上动身去了宫城，没有呆超过一个周末，周日晚上就回来了。在回家的火车上天空开始飘雪，临近东京雪越下越大。影山迫不及待的想回到他们的公寓，但他仍然抬头欣赏了一会儿东京站外飘雪的天空。雪花被城市的霓虹点亮，轻飘飘盖在已经湿透的地面上。他有点儿希望这雪能下到明天早上。日向肯定会非常兴奋的。

已经过了凌晨两点了，影山终于反锁上大门。公寓一片漆黑，除了门廊处的一处灯光，这是为他特意留的。他为这点点体贴而感到温暖，微笑浮现在脸上。他抓了一杯牛奶，尽可能小声地行动，在垫脚进卧室前抓紧时间去浴室刷了牙。

日向如他预期的一样安稳地睡着，被子下面传来温和平稳的呼吸声。影山并不想把他吵起来所以他没有开灯，摸着黑穿过房间。一切都很顺利直到他伸出的手不小心碰掉了床头柜上的什么东西。他低声咒骂，小心的跨过散落一地的杂物，但影响已经造成了。日向翻身，打哈欠，伸懒腰，然后终于睡眼惺忪地透过半黑的房间看着他。

“飞雄……？”

“啊，”影山叹气，“对不起。我回来了。”

“嗯……欢迎回来。”

他放弃整理床头柜上的一团糟，直接上了床，把他的男友拥进怀中——就在此时他意识到日向和平时有些许不同。他斜眼看他，很疑惑，最终认出来熟悉的那件拼色的衣服和它上面的品牌logo的轮廓。

“你……穿的是我的帽衫？”

日向狡黠地笑着回复，埋进了自己的枕头，“我太想你了，所以没办法嘛。这件闻起来像你。”

这是影山的家居服，没什么特殊的但是非常舒服，因为这件就算对于他来说也有点儿宽松，而现在在日向身上看起来更大了。他把袖子卷起好几层，半个脸都埋在巨大的领子下面。这就是影山见过的最完美的男友帽衫的例子了，这真的太可爱了。如果短暂分别就能见到这些的话他应该多离开几次。

“只有几天，呆子。”他嘟囔着，多谢昏暗的光线掩盖了他发红的面颊。“但我也很想你。”

“你奶奶怎么样？”

“她还好。骨头断面很干净，裂纹也很短，所以她仍能稍微活动一下。几个月就会恢复了。”

日向喃喃道，“那就好。”

影山侧身在他嘴角印下轻轻一个吻，正当他稍微向后移动想再亲一下时日向抱怨地拉过他的T恤，并不想让他就此停下。他们腻歪了好一会儿，不停地交换缠绵，慵懒的吻，他们的手在对方身上懒懒地抚摸着。这感觉不错，应该说非常好，不过因为日向实在太困了，哈欠连天，所以只能停下。

“外面很冷么？”他问，声音有点儿听不清了。

“是啊，在下雪。”

“真的？真好啊。”日向抱得更紧了，在借来的帽衫和影山的双臂包围中看起来更小只了。“你回来我真的很高兴。你不在我比想象中更寂寞。”

这发自内心的感受让影山很怜惜。如果日向整个周末独自去了宫城，他或许也会觉得寂寞吧。但对于影山来说，身为家里的独子已经习惯独处了，和需要陪伴并依赖社交的日向相比完全不同。如果哪里有什么活动他会愿意去，如果他面对一群不熟悉的人他也会努力和他们相处。没人像日向一样天然擅长交流和联络感情。对于这样的人，要独处一个周末的话……他感到有种负罪感，因为他刚刚才想过要多离开几次来收获诸如男友帽衫这种新体验。

“没人有空陪你出去么？”他问，想着还在东京的他们高中阶段的朋友们，以及他们俱乐部的队友。日向几乎和所有人都相处的很好。

“啊，当然有啊，我昨天见了研磨——顺便他说要向你问好。我忘了要给你拍张照片了。”日向翻身，他的头发蹭过影山的下巴。“就算我有别人一起玩也不代表我不想你啊。”

“那你应该和我一起来的。反正宫城没有你也很无聊。”

这话说出口让影山意识到他们从没有分开过很久。自从搬到东京以来他们就像连体婴一样。当然大多数都应该归咎于排球，因为他们俩都在同一个豪门俱乐部效力，也都被选入了国家队。但不仅仅如此。他们已经习惯彼此为伴，只有他们俩，不管场上还是场下。他们的组合在某一时刻变成了不仅仅为了排球，更是出自他内心情感的选择。他们肯定不是因为方便而开始交往的。影山不仅仅是因为排球才爱着日向。他们过去十五岁的自己可能打死都不会承认这点，但真相就是他们都很享受对方的陪伴，而这就是爱。对于他们来说想在一起太自然了。

自然，时不时的短暂分离不可避免。不过影山觉得小小的分别总好过两个人对这段感情突然的厌倦。这虽然不大可能发生，但同居生活也不全是阳光明媚和积极乐观的。适应分开的时光或许也是好事。

“宫城很好，”日向叹了叹气并闭上了双眼，“我下次会去的，”他困倦地补充道，已经快睡着了。“晚安飞雄，爱你。”

影山觉得自己想了那么关于排球，关于永远在一起，和其他所有美好的事情，而他却从没说过“我爱你”真的很蠢。错过了那么多机会，这看起来更难了。他钻牛角尖一样把这件事变得更难了。影山叹气，埋进日向的发旋。这对于他来说太平常了。

“我也一样。”他低喃，这是他目前能做到的极限了。他并没有费心等一个回复，因为日向已经熟睡了。

*****

已经快凌晨四点了，但楼下街道上仍然响起最后一波宿醉者离开派对后的欢呼声。对于每个人来说这个夜晚都很长，虽然他们刚从黑尾处的新年派对上回来，影山觉得自己耳朵里仍充满了孜孜不绝的噪音和音乐。

他斜眼看着浴室镜子里的自己，伸出舌头来看看它是不是像自己感觉的一样麻木。他没喝太多，在这样的场合他几乎不会这么做，但这也是他能马上判断出他身体有点儿不一样的原因。不过这是个很有趣的聚会。有很多熟悉的人，不错的食物，还有很棒的角度来看到天空树的烟花表演，但他很庆幸这些一年只有一次。他可受不了每周末来一回。

影山走进卧室，发现日向还醒着，无意识地翻看着上个月的排球月刊。

“派对结束了，”他爬上床的时候问，“你现在看这个做什么？”

“我尝试让自己困，”日向回答道，挥舞着手中的杂志。“我现在还是很兴奋！”

“好吧……”影山扬起一边的眉毛，“你有点儿醉了是不是？”

“没有！我只是喝了，大概两杯香槟。”

“两杯？”他嗤鼻，像被逗乐了。“比四五杯还要多吧。再加上几杯其他饮料，我不确定里面有什么。我只知道它们是蓝色的。”

日向皱了皱眉，有点儿生气，粉红色在他已经粉红的脸颊上晕开，“你一直监视着我？”

“你酒量很小，而你上来就灌了一杯香槟。所以我整晚都在给你倒水喝，这样你就只是一个呆子而不是一个废人了。”

“我酒量不差！”他大声抗议，脸上的粉红色更鲜艳了。“我不会喝断片的，我感觉很好。”

“当然是这样，都得谢谢我。”

影山偷笑，并转过去，留下一个噘嘴表示不满的日向。能赢得吵架总是感觉很好，哪怕这架吵的有多没意义和傻气，也不管他现在多累——不过他现在确实累惨了。他只是站着和人聊天，但就像跑了两公里一样。他完全不知道为什么社交这件事不会令日向感到疲惫，而对于他却如此消耗精力。说实话他有点儿羡慕。

“这么跨年真的很不错，是不是？”日向对着他后背说。“再看到大家真的很好！距离上次已经过去很久了。”

影山低声应付表示赞同。乌野的同学和前辈们出乎意料的来了很多。菅原前辈看到他们的第一件事就是露出大大的微笑告诉他们他俩现在看起来有多“恩恩爱爱”，其他人也表示同意这个看法。虽然有点儿难为情，影山却听到后觉得很开心，尤其是当他并没有刻意为之的时候。他的表情仍接近惯常的严肃状态，但是在面对日向的时候总能变得缓和很多。

是的，这是个很棒的派对——但他现在回想起来仍然觉得有哪里脱节。在十二点的时候他亲吻了日向，当然，那是很完美的时刻，伴着烟火，五彩纸屑和人们的欢呼声。他后悔他没在那时说出口——我爱你。这本应该是开始新一年的最正确的方式，而且是难得的让他做点儿浪漫的事的机会。但现在已经进入这个崭新的一月好几个小时了，距离那时也过去了很久。不得不说他对于把握时机这件事并不擅长。

“Hey, 你睡着了么？”

日向突然的发问把影山从自己的思绪中拽回。他刚意识到他刚刚只是躺着，眉头皱得很紧。日向总是为此取笑他，而他或许是对的：如果继续这么皱眉，他会因此年纪轻轻就长皱纹的。

“还没，”他嘟囔着。

他听见日向终于把杂志放在一边，在钻进被子的时候轻轻地拉扯床单。不一会儿他感觉到他靠近了，贴在他的后背上，手环着他的腰。

“我很高兴这一年能和你一起度过，”他低声说。“就像去年，和前年，还有之前的所有——还有未来的所有。你轻易摆脱不了我的。”他咯咯笑着，埋进他的颈项。“新年快乐，飞雄，我爱你。”

他的呼吸很温暖，他的胳膊紧紧地环着他的腰，而影山觉得他的心脏因为矛盾的感觉快要爆炸了。他对于这段感情很感激和开心，他爱着他现在的生活，但日向刚刚说了那三个字；他们在一起太长时间了，并且他们还会一直在一起。他真的要用这么久的时间来准备，但最终却从没能告诉他他的感受么？日向或许不在意，但是影山在意。他太在乎了，他对于日向的感情满的要溢出了。似乎他一直站在那里，想往下跳却每次都在退缩。他盯着面前的墙，他知道如果现在不说，他可能再也没办法说出口了。

“我……永远不会想摆脱你的，呆子。”

“……啊？”

“我……该死。”影山停顿，尝试重新组织那些已经想退缩的话。“我真的不擅长这个，所以……我没有经常这么说。我从没说过，好像一次都没有。我很清楚这一点。”

“飞雄——？”他感觉到日向在他背后翻了一个身，动作中带着些许犹豫。他听上去很担心，“你在说什么？”

影山深呼吸，闭上眼睛。“我尝试说……我爱你。我希望你知道这个，而且我希望你不要怀疑这一点，虽然我从没直接告诉你。但是……我爱你。”

长时间的寂寞笼罩了整个卧室，时间太久了让影山心中的不安随着心脏猛烈跳动，他口干舌燥。

“额……”日向最终嘟囔着，“好—好的……？”

他的答复和他想的完全不一样，所以他马上转身看着他。

“该死的，你说“好的”究竟什么意思？”影山懵了，在怒意和自省中摇摆，他怀疑是不是这些他应该打死不说。这听起来太傻了，根本不像他会说出来的话，就像他一直害怕的那样。

“不，我的意思是——”日向飞速地摇摇头，“就是……这看起来更像个坦白而……”他呻吟了一声，脸突然红了起来，他拿双手挡住脸，“哦我的天啊，你个傻瓜……”

“好吧，为什么你觉得尴尬？”影山抓住他的手腕，尝试把他的手拿开，比往常更困惑了。“我才是那个一直对于告诉你这些而紧张的人！你没看出来我最近因为这件事压力多大嘛？真的已经好几个月了，你所有的答复就是“好的”？”

“我从没等着你说这句话，实话实说，”日向的掌心后传来被逗笑的声音，“我从没从你那里期待过。就，怎么说，并不需要。”

“不需要……？这又是什么意思？”

“因为你总是在行动中有表示啊！”他终于抬头看着他，大大的眼睛闪闪发亮，他的脸颊仍有红晕。

“啊……？”

“你的行为一直告诉我你爱我啊，”日向重复道，“你做的所有事都告诉我你在乎我，一直如此。成百上千件！不止是拥抱接吻，还有许多其他我从没看你对别人做过的事——就像每次我们出远门你都会为了我多带几件衬衫，又或者你总是分享食物给我，又甚至是你总是梦到我。或是你一直确保我喝了足够量的水来避免我在新年当天就喝断片！你做过许多事，飞雄，我可以继续说好多！”他双臂在空中夸张地挥舞，好像在描述那些“好多”的事。“所以，我的意思是，啊——好的。你从不用说这句话，至少在我看来。你告不告诉我你爱我对于我来说并不重要。我知道你爱我的，我可以看出来。”

影山被惊讶到无法说话。他从没这么看这件事。他只是做了最自然的事，总是觉得日向会认为他大惊小怪，从没有看看更深层的含义。但他是对的，他从没觉得他该对别人做这些。他抱起双臂，皱眉沉思。

“所以……你的意思是就算我这辈子都没说过这句话也没关系？你不会觉得被冒犯，或为此生气？”

“当然了！”日向轻微耸耸肩。“不过第一次我对你说这句话之后你没答复我让我有点儿恼怒，但我知道你只是单纯不擅长这类事，所以我并不惊讶。我从没有怀疑过你的感情，一次都没有。因为你总是直白的用行动告诉我你有多爱我，就像我一直对你说那句话那样。我不会让你赢过我的。但从你嘴里听到这句话还是很不错！”他补充道，咧嘴笑着，“这句话用你的声音来说真好听。”

“额……”影山做了个鬼脸，把脸埋进胳膊，“这太难为情了。”

“为什么？”日向大笑，锤了一下他的肩膀。“你可以毫无障碍的拥抱接吻牵手，所以你对此有什么好紧张的？只是对我而已。”

“就是因为是你啊，呆子。”影山回答，放下了他的胳膊。他抬头看着天花板，叹了叹气。“我希望我可以像你一样自然的说出口，但……这方面我真的糟透了。我不希望这听上去和笨拙尴尬或虚假，让你嘲笑和不相信我说的。”他转身面向他，看着那双他无比熟悉的蜜橙色双眸。“但我真的爱你，翔阳，非常地。”

日向盯着他，他的脸染上另一种绯红色。“我会嘲笑许多事，但从不会嘲笑这件事，”他安静的地说，他微笑着靠过来，“但你可以用亲我来代替呀。”

影山微笑，揉了揉日向明亮的头发，吻上了他的双唇。没有事，又除了所有事，都变了。

或许这并不是一件大事，相对于他们那些需要按时完成或者职业需要的那些里程碑而言。这些从不是按顺序发生的。有些会突然出现，而给予他们惊喜，而另一些会潜伏在雷达之下直到数年后才会意识到它们的存在。影山再不会为此担心了——唯一重要的事就是他的太阳正躺在他的怀里，而且他知道他爱他，并且未来也想和他一起携手走过，不管球场上还是球场下。他别无所求。

*****  
(END)


End file.
